Iku ni jigoku
by Emonaruto97
Summary: Naruto's life was fine, until his brother killed his parents before his very eyes. The Uchiha family adopts him and Sasuke starts to gain a crush. As Naruto grows he fights the demons around him. Will Sasuke stay away? M for gore
1. Chapter 1

Alex: I know I should be working on Backwards but I got this idea in my head and it WON'T BLOODY GO AWAY!

Rex: Okay…so that's why there's blood on the wall?

Alex: HUH? Oh no! I got mad and killed Sammy.

Rex: *wide eyed* UM…OKAY THEN! *scared* Alex doesn't own Naruto!

=w=

Screams filled the dark, damp room. Blood splattered everywhere, in the farthest left corner a small child sat chained down. The child had blonde hair that went to his shoulders, wide terrified blue eyes, tan skin, and adorable whisker like marks on his cheeks.

He wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to mute the sounds of the woman screaming, but he couldn't; not because it was some random woman, but because it was his own mother. Every time the little blonde closed his eyes the screams got louder so he left his eyes open, he long stopped screaming for the man to stop knowing he'd just be ignored.

"What's wrong Naruto-chan? Don't like the noise? Don't like the sight?" the man said with a sadistic smirk on his face. The man jammed a knife into the woman's gut and pulled it slowly down, splitting her open, "AAAAAHHHHH! YAMETE!" the red haired woman screamed "Kushina, damare." The red haired man said coldly as he slapped her across the face "Kyuubi yamete!" a blonde haired man screamed from his spot, he like the little blonde was also chained down.

"Minato, nice of you, to finally wake up." Kyuubi said darkly before he walked over to the little silent blonde child and forced the child to look into his yellow eyes. "Are you scared? Do you want me to stop?" Kyuubi asked in a gentle voice, "H-hai! Hai!" Naruto said quickly a small smile coming to his small face.

Kyuubi's kind gentle look was replaced by an evil look, the child's smile quickly dropped when he noticed the red haired man pulling out a knife; "This will hurt a lot!" Kyuubi said before he plunged the knife into the child's right eye. "NARUTO!" Minato and Kushina shouted as the little child's screams filled the room.

A distant splat was heard, the little blonde covered where his right eye used to be. 'M-my eye! MY EYE!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he caught sight of his right eye on the floor, Kyuubi pulled out a container, inside another eye could be seen. Kyuubi grabbed the eye and grabbed the weeping blonde's face. Naruto's eye widen as he felt Kyuubi slip another eye into the socket and screamed as a burning pain ran through his body. His screams were silenced by Kyuubi kissing him.

Naruto finally stopped screaming and clawed at Kyuubi's sleeved arm with tears falling from his eyes, along with a little blood; "W-why? Why aniki? WHY-." Naruto was cut off by Kyuubi singing a song that Naruto hated.

**Demons come out**

**Demons be gone says,**

**The blind priest.**

**Circle you, circle you.**

**Why do you cry mister?**

**Circle you, circle you;**

**I am ready to kill you!**

**Okaa-san, Otou-san,**

**Will both DIE!**

Naruto's eyes widen when Kyuubi suddenly shot both his otou-san and okaa-san in the head, the blood flew and landed on the little blonde's face; before all went black Naruto did the only thing his mind told him to do."AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

=w=

"Is he alright?" who was speaking? "I don't know." Who is this? "He must've seen everything, poor child." Seen what? "What a horrible thing to see." Someone tell me what I saw! Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open and everyone in the room stopped talking and stared at the little blonde. Naruto looked around the room until his eyes landed on his parents bodies, his eyes widen and he crawled; or tried to crawl to their bodies.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Daijyoubu desu ka? Okaa-san, otou-san!" the little blonde cried out, silence answered him. "OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!" the little blonde screamed at the top of his lungs, once again only silence answered him. The people in the room looked away from the weeping blonde, "Tsukuru ano itami saru! TSUKURU ANO ITAMI SARU!" Naruto screamed until he finally blacked out again, not noticing the pair of golden eyes looking at him from the corner.

"Such a sad sight. I will let him live with me and my family." A man with a stern look said, though his eyes were full of pity. "Hai Fugaku-san." The people said as they went to unchain the little blonde, unknown to them yellow eyes glared at their backs.

=w=

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, he looked around the room; this wasn't the same room he was chained up and forced to watch his parents die in. The little blonde looked around the white room, he was in a hospital room; 'H-how did I get here?' the little child thought.

A mirror caught his eyes, his left eye was normal but it was his right eye that made the blonde gasp. His once crystal blue eye was replaced with a silver eye. Silver…only Kyuubi's best friend Rin had silver eyes, Kyuubi killed Rin and stole his eyes. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, who else did that bastard kill?

The blonde child's psyche snapped, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the scream was loud and full of pain, sorrow, and despair; the child began to claw at his throat. He wanted to die! 'Shinitai! Shinitai! Shinitai! Shinitai! SHINITAI!' the little child chanted in his head as he dug his nails deeper into his neck, not noticing the nurses and doctors rush into the room, along with Uchiha family.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? STOP HIM BEFORE HE KILLS HIMSELF!" Fugaku shouted in rage and worry, "O-onegai, yamete kare!" Mikoto begged as she watched the wide eyed blonde claw his throat out in fear. Itachi looked down at his little brother but quickly started to panic when the little raven wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Sasuke made his way through the forest of legs of the doctors and nurses and climbed onto the bed; he looked at the blonde then noticed the blood and reached out to the blonde. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi shouted. Sasuke ignored them and pulled the blonde's face to his chest; "It's okay. Calm down silly blonde." Sasuke whispered as he ran his little hand through the blonde's soft hair.

Naruto stopped clawing at his neck and tried to back away from the raven haired child, Sasuke noticed this and pouted and hugged the blonde tighter; "L-let me go!" Naruto shouted "Iie!" Sasuke said as he began to hum a song his mother hummed to him every night, Naruto finally gave up and slowly fell asleep.

=w=

Alex: Well this is chapter 1! Should I keep going? As for the song, I made it up myself! =w=

Rex: *holds up sign that says: PLEASE SAY YES! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!*

**DICTIONARY:**

Tsukuru ano itami saru: Make the pain go away

Yamete: Stop

O-onegai, yamete kare: P-please stop him

Iie: No

Shinitai: I want to die

Hai: Yes

Aniki: Big brother

Otou-san: Father

Okaa-san: Mother

Daijyoubu desu ka: Are you okay

Damare: Shut up


	2. Chapter 2

Alex: Well here's the next chapter! KYU!

Rex: Um…that's good job Alex.

Alex: Where's Riku?

Riku: H-here! Um…Alex doesn't own Naruto; if she did…I don't want to know what would happen.

=w=

Mikoto looked down at the three boys and smiled, Itachi now ten smiled back at his mother, Sasuke now six smiled back with a cheesy grin, and Naruto now five looked away with a blank expression on his face. "Okay boys today we are going to buy Naruto-kun some new clothes. Alright?" Mikoto asked the three boys, "Hai okaa-san!" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

The Uchiha family walked down the market area of the village and looked at the many clothes, Naruto didn't speak a word and kept to himself; one villager that didn't look very familiar to the blonde walked up to him and socked him in the face. Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke looked up and gasped; "What the heck?" Itachi cursed as he stepped forward but the man grabbed Naruto by his hair and whispered in his ear then ran. Naruto crumbled to the ground a shivering mess as what the man said flied around in his head.

"_You think just because these Uchihas adopted you that you're free? Kyuubi-sama is always watching you. There are many followers of Kyuubi-sama and we will all hunt you down, if he gave the order, we'd kill you and those you hold dear."_

'Iie! Iie! Iie! Not again! Not again!' Naruto grabbed his head and screamed his lungs out, Mikoto ran to the horrified blonde and picked him up and rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down. "Shh, it's okay honey. Calm down Naruto-kun." Mikoto said in a soft motherly voice, "Okaa-san, is Naruto-kun gonna be okay?" Sasuke asked as he and his brother both grabbed onto Naruto's pants legs with worried looks on their pale faces.

"I think it's best if we take Naruto-kun home today." Mikoto said as she smiled at her two sons and held Naruto closer to her, far from their view the same villager that hit the blonde and put him in that state was watching with a smirk on his face and disappeared from sight.

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

"What happened?" Fugaku asked with a slight growl in his voice, he was enraged that someone had hit his son; even if they weren't related by blood. "Some strange man just walked up to him and punched him in the face! Then he whispered something to Naruto-kun, I don't know what; but it struck a nerve. He was terrified and he was shivering and he screamed." Mikoto said as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, she felt guilty for not being able to help the poor blonde.

"We will protect him, he is our child now." Fugaku said as he turned his head and glared out the window, "Hai." Mikoto said.

**(THAT NIGHT)**

Naruto lay in bed sound asleep, dark figures stood over him as he slept; they looked everything but normal. "Let's get started." The figure with an extra set of arms growled as he bound and gagged the blonde as the other three figures stepped forward. Naruto's mix match eyes snapped open when he felt his night shirt and pants get ripped off his small body, his eyes widen when he took in the four figures appearances.

The one that had tied the blonde up had four arms, beady red eyes and his skin was a sickening green color, the one next to him had three heads, one overly large arm and one small one, and white skin. The next one had no eyes but it had two mouths, its skin was pitch black, and the last one had sharp pointed teeth, a scorpion tail stuck out its tail bone, its skin was a sandy brown, and it's eyes were pitch black.

Naruto's eyes widen and he screamed into the cloth covering his mouth when the one monster with the scorpion tail started to carve marks into the side of his arms, his thighs, and once they flipped him over his back. The blonde child's muffled screams grew louder as each monster poured what he deemed as acid onto the carvings and they began to burn, it hurt like hell.

Naruto's silver eye was suddenly covered by the monster with four arms and he felt his whole eye burn and bleed, 'MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP!' the little blonde screamed mentally, he felt like little needles were being shoved in to his eye; the blonde's other eye had tears flowing freely from it. Finally the pain stopped, he could breathe without the fear of screaming his lungs out, but sadly the blonde arched his back when the monster with no eyes bit into his neck and shoulder. Blue marks started to form and they quickly turned black.

"We are finished. Oh and kid" the monster with four arms turned to the bloody sight of the blonde and smiled evilly "this is from Kyuubi-sama." It said as he touched the marks on Naruto's neck and shoulder, blood flew from every mark on the blonde's body and his right eye; the last thing Naruto could remember seeing was the monsters laughing and leaving in a burst of black dust.

**(MORNING)**

Sasuke walked down the hall and made a stop in front of Naruto's bed room door; he quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed. "Naruto-kun it's time to wake up-!" Sasuke's eyes widen when he took in the form little five year old. Sasuke was horrified he reached out to the blonde and pulled him into a hug.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(DOWN STAIRS)**

Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi jumped when the bone chilling scream flew through the house, the three older Uchihas ran up the stairs quickly and barged into Naruto's room. Itachi crumbled to his knees, Mikoto gasped and tears flew from her pretty oxen eyes, and Fugaku's stoic face morphed into a look of horror. Sasuke sat on the bloody bed holding a barely alive Naruto, Naruto's right eye had blood all around it and it had the number nine inside it, on his arms were the kanji for death on his right arm and sorrow on his left arm; they seemed to be carved and burned into the skin, they could see the bones.

On his thighs were the kanji for hate and betrayal, Sasuke cried as he hugged the blonde closer and gave everyone a good view of the fox carved on his back, every inch of the blonde's tan back was either covered by one of the many tails of the fox or one of Kyuubi's signatures. "I-I don't know what happened. I-I-I just found him like this, is he going to live?" Sasuke asked as tears cascaded down his pale cheeks as he held Naruto closer. "It's alright. I called an ambulance." Fugaku said before the paramedics rushed pass him and started to work on Naruto.

**(HOSPITAL)**

"To tell you the truth, he should be dead right now." The doctor said with a sigh just before the door opened. A man with short brown hair stepped into the doctor's office and stared the Uchiha family down; he had black eyes, pale skin, and a strange dragon tattoo on his right cheek. He wore a black trench coat, white wife beater, black leather pants, combat boots, and a large sword on his back.

"My name is Iku. I am here to speak to the Uchiha family; the police are guarding the little blonde right now." Iku said, "So I'd like to know. Who was the one that found the blonde, in the bed in that state?" Iku asked just to have the small five year old go rigged, "I-I-I found him…and his name is Naruto." Sasuke said in a small voice with a few tears slipping from his eyes.

'Damn, it'd been okay if it was the mother or father, but the kid? This is gonna make my job five times harder.' Iku thought, but everyone was silenced by gun shots.

=w=

Alex: Yatta! Finished!

Rex: U-Um that is very good Alex!

Riku: *shivering* G-good job…I made Ramen.

Alex: RAMEN! WELL I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Ja ne minna-san!

**DICTIONARY:**

Ja ne: Good bye

Minna-san: Everyone

Hai: Yes

Okaa-san: Mother


	3. Chapter 3

Alex: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3 of Iku ni jigoku!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sakura would be a bloody corps by now!

=w=

Iku and the Uchiha family ran down the many halls of the hospital, not caring that they were knocking people, patients, doctors, or nurses to the ground and ignoring the calls of "Stop running in the hospital!" or "Watch were you're going ya fool!". Once they got on Naruto's specific hall they were all shocked to see guards, nurses, doctors, and a few patients all scattered around the floor. Blood covered the walls along with gore and body parts.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" everyone looked into the room to see a nurse being torn apart by a monster, it had one eye, crab like claws, and the body of a spider, "TASUKETTE! TASUKETTE! TASUK-!" the nurse's screams were stopped by the monster shoving its closed claw into her head and it quickly opened its claw splattering blood, brain bits, and gore all over the already heavily bloody room. Naruto sat on the bed rocking back and forth.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!" the blonde child screamed not noticing that his right eye began to glow or the fact a sword was materializing next to him. Naruto quickly grabbed the sword when it landed next to him, gaining his attention and charged at the monster, "SHINE!" the little blonde screamed as he thrust the sword right into the monster's chest; it let out a screech and rammed its claw into the side of Naruto's head. Naruto flew through the glass window and landed in the hallway with Iku and the Uchiha family, "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he stepped closer to the blonde; before the little raven could take another step the monster rushed out and slammed its claw on Naruto's head.

Naruto's head connected with the floor with a harsh thunk, blood pooled around the little blonde's head. 'Shit!' Iku cursed mentally as he grabbed his own sword and sliced one of the many legs of the monster, the monster screeched again and tackled Iku to the ground; Iku's sword flew from his hands and slid all the way to the other side of the hall out of the man's reach. The monster brought its claw up and before it could slam it down on Iku's head, Naruto grabbed a shattered piece of glass and shoved it into the monster's eye; it let out an ear piercing screech. Naruto screamed in pain when the monster suddenly let out a defensive mechanism and spikes sprouted from every inch of its body, getting the little child right in the left shoulder; Iku took this opening and grabbed another piece of glass and shoved it into the monster's open mouth.

The monster suddenly stopped moving before it burst into ashes, Naruto fell to the ground and sighed; he's gonna have to get used to being randomly attacked. Why couldn't he have a normal life? Naruto suddenly screamed when his right eye began to glow a misty blue, not even a minute later the marks on his body also began to glow a misty blue. Pain ran through the little child's body before it all just ended, Sasuke ran over to the little child and helped him sit up; "N-Naruto? Are y-you…" Sasuke trailed off with tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Naruto turned his emotionless eyes to Sasuke and nodded slowly, ignoring the fact that blood was pooling around him; doctors and nurses rushed down the hall towards them, and after that; everything was a blur to the small children.

**(3 MONTHS LATER)**

Sasuke woke up and yawned, it had been three months since that little incident and everything was…still crazy. Naruto now six was even more distant from everyone then he was before, people that were never part of the village started stalking the blonde, monsters attacked every so often, and the Uchihas became over protective of the small child. He couldn't go two bloody steps without either Fugaku, Mikoto, or Itachi sweeping him off his feet and carrying him, or Sasuke quickly latching on to his hand and going with him.

But now they were in elementary school, Sasuke and Naruto since they were home schooled at a younger age then many others were in the fifth grade right with Itachi (I made them smarter at a younger age, shoot me if you don't like it!). Now back to the current time.

Sasuke stood and walked to his door, strangely as soon as he stepped into the hallway so did Itachi, they both walked down the hall and quietly opened the door at the end of the hall. On the bed in a peaceful slumber was Naruto, who at the same time had a barrier of exorcism tags littering the floor and bed; courtesy of Iku placing them there. Both ebony haired teens walked over to the blonde and shook him gently, "Naruto-chan. It's time to wake up." both Uchihas said simultaneously; the blonde's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. His eyes flew around the room until they landed on the two boys standing next to him

Naruto yawned and stood from his bed, all three boys headed down stairs and was greeted by Mikoto and Fugaku; "Good morning boys. Did you sleep well?" Mikoto asked sweetly. Itachi and Sasuke nodded while Naruto looked away, he never slept well; the murder of his parents and all the monsters were just too hard to ignore. After a quick breakfast, and getting all ready; the three boys followed Fugaku. Walking together was the only way the Uchihas ever let the small blonde walk on his own two feet, Naruto's mix match eyes looked over towards his old house; he didn't know why but something was drawing him towards it. But he had to ditch the three Uchihas first.

The small child waited until they reached the market square before he slowly let the bodies of the older people block him from view, completely unaware the three larger males continued to walk; while Naruto made his way to his house. He looked up at the mansion sized house and slid the door open, the smell of aged blood hit the small child's nose head on; he really wanted to puke. Why hadn't those idiots from the crime scene cleaned up the mess?

The hallways looked darker than before, to think they use to carry the echoes of laughter and joy; now they seemed to only carry horrible memories full of pain and anguish. Naruto walked towards his father's study, the room was littered with notes, books littered the floor and filled the book shelves, and the smell of aged ink on pages was also lingering in the room. The mix match eyed child made his way towards the book shelf on the left and pulled books from the bottom shelf, something was leading him towards it; once the shelf was cleared a safe was seen. Great, the damn thing looked like it was rusted all around the edges.

Code, code, code, code, what could be the code? Naruto looked around the room until his eyes stopped on an old pocket watch on his father's desk, Minato did have a habit of carving things into objects if he ever wanted to remember something. Naruto ran to the desk and used the rolling chair to give him leverage and grabbed the watch, 'Great…another complex thing to open. Thanks otou.' Naruto thought bitterly as his small hands tried to open the watch; okay now this was just annoying.

"Why." thump "Won't." thump "You." thump "Open!" The annoyed child growled as he slammed the watch against the desk repeatedly, finally a soft chink was heard and Naruto opened the watch; on the inside there were three numbers neatly carved into the metal. 15-9-10, 'Wait…I was born on October tenth, mine Kyuubi's favorite number was nine, and Otou-san was fifteen when he met Okaa-san. Well leave it to Otou-san to think about his family, even during his studies.' Naruto thought with a sad look on his face as he made his way to the safe.

He slowly began to enter the combination, a loud thunk echoed in the silent room; followed by coughing. A huge gust of dust flew in the small child's face, "koff! Koff! C-crap." Naruto muttered as tears gather in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. Inside the volt was a book with the picture of a black fox. The fox's pupils were crimson; while the sclera was pitch black, a red jewel was on the fox's forehead. The paws of the small animal's feet were strangely gray along with the tips of its ears, the right ear was double pierced while the left only had one pierce in it, two tails sprouted from the behind the fox, and like its ears and paws the tips of the tails were a strange gray color. But a white stripe went around the middle of the fox's two tails.

Naruto stared at the picture, in traced by the strange looking fox. For some odd reason he felt like the fox was very important to him, like it belonged to him; a familiar so to say. _"Are you going to stare at me forever child?" _a smooth voice asked, "H-huh? Who said that?" Naruto asked aloud as he looked around wildly; searching for the owner of the voice. _"It was I. The fox, which you see on the cover of the book. My name_ is_ Uri. _ _I am your guardian, or as you humans call it; your familiar." _Uri's voice echoed in the child's mind, "U-Uri? That's a weird name for a pretty fox. Why would they name a fox melon?" Naruto asked aloud, an angle like laugh flew through his head; it reminded him so much of his mother's laugh.

"_Indeed child that is a strange name for a fox such as myself. But it is my name none the less. Tell me, what is your name child; and why do I sense great pain and anger in you?" _Uri asked the blonde haired child, Naruto stiffened; he didn't know why but he wanted to spill everything to the fox. "M-my aniki….he killed my okaa-san and otou-san…he even killed Rin, his best friend. H-he replaced my right eye with Rin's, he even sends monsters after me" Naruto fought the urge to cry, he swore he'd never cry again; "I-I was adopted by the Uchiha family…but…I want to kill Kyuubi. H-he doesn't deserve to live! He needs to die! I want to kill him!" Naruto snarled. Unaware of the tears, now leaking from his cerulean and silver eyes. _"That is a sad thing to hear. Especially for such a young age. What is your name? I wish to be by your side, you could be my own little kittling." _ Uri said is a sad tone.

"My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto sniffed as he finally noticed the tears and wiped them away roughly, _"Uzumaki Naruto? Now that is a strange name for a kit such as yourself. Whirlpool fishcake? That is a unique name. Well Naruto you're now my kit and I am your guardian. Now I need you to read the summoning spell and we will become one." _Uri said in a soft voice; Naruto nodded and grabbed the book.

He looked over the spell twice; he did not want to say anything wrong. When he finally memories each word he took a deep breath and began to recite the spell.

"Jigoku no ten kara, watashi wa kakudo no kibo to akuma no tsuyo-sa de kitsune o shokan suru. Dete kuru! Uri wa kitsune arimasen!" Naruto said before the room was engulfed in a bright blue light.

=w=

Alex: Oi! Gomen for the long wait! I've been so lazy lately! The only reason why I was able to update now was because-

Rex & Riku: She has another cold!

Alex: Urusai! Anyway I'll update again when I can! Oh and that spell in the story, I made it myself! Ja ne!

**DICTIONARY:**

Jigoku no ten kara, watashi wa kakudo no kibo to akuma no tsuyo-sa de kitsune o shokan suru. Dete kuru! Uri wa kitsune arimasen: From heaven to hell, I summon the fox with the hope of the angles and the strength of the demons. Come forth! Uri the fox!

Urusai: Shut up

Ja ne: Good bye

Otou-san: Father

Okaa-san: Mother

Aniki: Big brother

Tasukette: Help


End file.
